


How can I never see you again?

by chippedlionheart (MarinaScarlet)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfictions based on songs, Three paragraph fanfictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/chippedlionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nosobservanlasestrellas prompted: How - Regina Spektor</p>
            </blockquote>





	How can I never see you again?

It had been a week since Belle moved out of the Dark Castle, and it had been one of the longest and hardest weeks of his whole life. He regretted sending away her; he had been stupid, and all because of Regina. He had let go the only person in this world that could love him. His castle had been destroyed into pieces; it was devastated, as him: everything was broken. Except one thing: the chipped cup.

In Storybrooke, he hoped to see Belle, but then he recalled that according to what Regina said, she had died. But something inside his darkened, empty and broken heart said it wasnt true: she was alive somewhere in the town. But with the years, he fell into despair and lost all hope: he could never find Belle. He only had an empty heart and a chipped cup.

He had lost her again. Hook had shot her in the town line; the impact of the bullet made her cross the line. She had forget what she had done for him, her true love, in the last months. She had forget that her bravery had gave him back the opportunity to find his son. She had forget even her own name. He had tried make her remember, bringing her the cup she chipped in the Dark Castle. But his plan had failed. Now he only had his broken heart, his anger and wrath, and a broken chipped cup.


End file.
